Soft Spot
by happy7990
Summary: As much as Natsu hated to admit it, he had a soft spot for the new girl. nalu
1. The New Girl

Chapter 1: The New Girl

Natsu was infact, very popular. Yes he was a trouble maker and very stupid at times, but his gorgeous figure and fun personality made up for it. He was a very athletic person along with his bestfriends, but he never really did mind for girls. He always said he didn't have time for silly romance.

But that would all soon change...

* * *

" Hey dip shit!" Natsu stayed silent, leaned back in his chair. He knew it was Gray calling for him and he really could care less about what he had to say. He heard Gray grumble and march up to him.

" I know you heard me talking to you." Natsu smirked and looked up at him.

" Really? I never remembered my name being dip shit so I thought you were calling someone else." Gray gave him a fake laugh.

" Hahah. Very funny, anyways, we have soccer practice after school today." Natsu's eyes grew wide and he sat up in his chair.

" Are you serious!? I thought we finally had a day off from everything!" He whined and leaned back in his chair. Erza and Levy then walked up to them.

" Oh, quit your whining, hey! Did you guys here about the new tranfer student!?" Levy squeeled in excitement. Gray smiled and nodded while Natsu just grumbled and tried to go to sleep before class started.

" Yeah. Heard she's a total babe." Gray smiled to himself, crossing his arms. Erza nodded and thought to herself.

" I hope she's athletic... And likes strawberry cakes." Erza smiled happily at her last statement, not noticing the drool leaving her mouth. Her friends stared at her awkwardly for a moment before they went back to their conversation.

" Anyways. We wanted to know if you guys knew where Gajeel and Jellal were. We need to talk to them." Erza asked strictly yet politely. Natsu and Gray smirked at the two girls.

" We don't want to get involved in your love life." Natsu gave a wry smile to the two the girls. They both gave him a glare full with death in their eyes. Natsu and Gray shuddered inwardly.

Before the two girls could try and retort, Macao, their homeroom teacher, walked in.

" okay shit heads! Sit down, time for class!" Yes, the school, Fairy Academy was also very popular for it's casual style and the aura of the school. Plus the teachers really had a thing for speaking their mind.

" Today I am happy to say we have one more interesting soul joining our school today. You can come in now." Macao shouted happily to the door. Natsu sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair and tilting it back a little.

A gorgeous blonde walked in, her hair was tied up in a half do with a pink bow. He chest could obviously be seen as very big and her legs were so slender, fitting with her creamy skin. The class stared in awe and Lucy smiled at them.

" Hello! It's nice to meet you, I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Her voice sounded like silk, Natsu couldn't help but take a peek so he opened one eye.

A loud crash was heard in the back of the class and everyone turned their heads to see Natsu on the ground with th chair. Macao sighed angrily.

" This is why I tell you not to lean back in your chair you dumbass!" Natsu laughed softly and sat back up.

" Yeah yeah." He waved them off, trying his hardest to hide the pink on his cheeks. That girl _was _a babe.

" Lucy, your seat will be next to that pink haired idiot by the window." Lucy smiled and nodded. She walked over to the seat and sat down on it. She turned her head to Natsu and smiled, he gave her a glimpse and returned a small smile back.

" Nice to meet you. And you are?..." Lucy lead on. He stared at her like an idiot for a few minutes before it finally hit him. She was asking for his name.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. But you can just call me Natsu." Lucy smiled and nodded.

" Okay." She then turned her head to the front of the class, ready for the lecture. Natsu gave her a bored stare for a few minutes before shrugging and closing his eyes, leaning back into his chair again.

She was just an average girl...

* * *

Lucy looked around the cafeteria for a place to sit, when she found an empty table, she smiled and sat down at it. She saw some students give her worried looks while some gaped at her. But she shrugged it off and was about to take her favorite book to start reading.

" she's so brave."

" Poor girl."

" I hope they don't do anything to her..."

Lucy was a little confused with the whispers until she felt a body standing behind her, the shadow casting over her. The cafeteria grew silent.

" Hey blondie. You're in my seat." Lucy turned her head around to see a blonde boy glaring at her with his arms crossed. She looked him up and down and then looked back up to his glaring face, still smiling.

" Oh I'm sorry. I failed to notice that you have your name on this seat. Oh? What's this? It seems this isn't your seat because I don't see your name on it at all." Lucy smiled at him politely. She heard some gasps around the cafeteria.

" Did she actually just stand up to Sting?" She heard some people whisper. The boy who was said to be Sting glared at her even more.

" Watch it, bitch." Sting snarled. A man with black hair placed his hand on Sting's shoulder, as if to console him. Another man that seemed pretty buff and with green hair stood behind him as well as a man with long blonde hair.

Lucy sighed. She was feeling a little impatient with him.

" If you cherish your life, you should get up and leave before you wake up naked and beaten in an alley." Lucy gasped angrily. How dare he! Before she had the time to stand up and set him straight, someone came up infront of her and jammed his forehead to Sting.

Lucy looked up to her defender and her eyes widened when she noticed it was Natsu.

" Listen ass-wipe. How 'bout pickin' on somebody your own size before you try bashin' out on a girl." His voice was filled with venom. Sting glared back and leaned his forehead in more.

" Oh? You tryin' to pick another fight? _Natsu_!?" His voice was filled with the same amount of evil. The glare on Natsu's face darkened with the intent of murder while a smirk appeared on his face.

" I can take you on any day." And at that Sting growled and grabbed hold of his collar while Natsu extended his fist, they were ready to punch the daylights out of each other.

" Hey! That's enough!" The two boys turned around shocked along with the rest of the cafeteria. No one ever tried stopping the two before besides Erza and sometimes Minerva who rarely came to school.

Lucy stood there angrily, pointing and accusing finger at the two before pushing them apart. She stood inbetween the two and turned her glare to Natsu first.

" Hey I appreciate you standing up for me and all, but just cause' I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't stand up to this guy." She spoke angrily yet calmly while pointing her thumb behind her back at Sting. The cafeteria gasped again.

She then turned her glare to Sting and what she did next even shocked Natsu.

WHACK!

Lucy slapped Sting with such force, his face flew to the side. His eyes were wide and he grabbed his throbbing cheek. Lucy took another step forward and jabbed an index finger into his well-toned chest.

" Listen here Mr... Don't you DARE try saying that to me again or next time _you'll_ wake up in the hospital with a shoe indented in your face! Got it!?" She yelled before turning around, picking up her food and headed over to the table where Levy waved over to her frantically.

Everyone watched her in surprise and shock. Natsu and Sting watched her leaving figure in awe and amazement. Natsu turned his head to Sting when he heard a small chuckle come from him.

" That is one feisty babe." Natsu didn't know why, but hearing those words made something inside him click. He threw a fist at Sting's face and Sting reacted quickly and punched him back.

Somehow, they still ended up fighting...

**Authors note: **Hey guys! I wanted to try and give the fairy-Tail-in-school type of story! And I'm actually having fun with it! Hope you enjoyed! A new chapter will be up soon... Very soon.


	2. Let's be Friends

Chapter 2: Let's be friends

" I think you're on Natsu's 'interesting' list." The girl named Mira who Lucy had just met sang in glee. Lucy raised a brow at her and the other girls at the table just smiled knowingly.

" Huh? Why?" Levy, who Lucy had already made friends with in first period, nudged her shoulder playfully.

" Natsu never stands up for anyone, and if he does it's usually for a friend or it's very rare. He stood up for you though when Sting was getting on your case!" Lucy watched her cheer in excitement. She then looked over to the two boys that were getting separated from some teachers.

" No. I can already tell those guys hate each other, so maybe it was just an instinct?" Cana shook her head along with Lisanna.

" No. Because the other day, Sting was picking on a girl and Natsu didn't even notice." Lisanna smiled happily. Lucy pondered there words for a moment and looked back at Natsu and Sting.

" We just met each other. He can't be interested in someone like me." The girls all gave her a smug smile.

" Then why are you blushing Lucy?" Lucy stared at them curiously and put a hand to her face, and clear enough, it was burning. Lucy herself didn't know why she was getting so excited and actually dawned on the fact of any guy even being somewhat interested. It was probably because she never took it into consideration since she had previously been going to an all girls school.

" Could it be that... You've never had a boyfriend Lucy?" Somehow, Cana got it spot on and Lucy could only blush more and lower her head. The girls giggled.

" It's alright Lucy. I don't have a boyfriend either." Wendy tried to comfort the girl along with Juvia who nodded saying so too. Lucy looked up at her and Juvia and smiled. Levy turned her head and eyed Cana.

" Cana, you don't have a boyfriend either."

" shit, I've been found out." They all laughed for a bit and Lucy found herself really liking these girls. She liked how easy it was to talk to her new found friends. Erza then stopped from her laughing and turned her head over.

" Ah. They're going to the infirmary now." They all turned their head over to the boys and began to laugh, besides Lucy that is. She was still attached to her mother's rule to never laugh at someone else's pain. So she just smiled politely.

" Th-they look s-so ridiculous!" They laughed even harder when they watched the two boys pass by Natsu's group of buddies that started laughing too. A teacher walked up to Lucy and tapped her shoulder.

" Ms. Lucy. Since you pretty much initiated the fight and the nurse in out, you must care for their injuries." Lucy gaped at the teacher and pointed at herself.

" M-Me!? Why!?" The teacher smiled and shook her head.

" It's already been explained. This is how our school goes. Now get up and go!" The teacher cheered happily and sashayed her away. It finally hit Lucy that something was wrong with this school.

* * *

" OW!" Sting whined in annoyance. Lucy grumbled when she smacked a bandage pack onto his shoulder.

" Sorry! I'm trying to help! This is all your fault anyways." She grumbled at him, wrapping his upper arm up in a bandage.

" YOU'RE the one who started it!" Lucy ignored him and walked over to Natsu who sat on another bed shirtless.

" Shut up Sting before I make you." Natsu grumbled when Lucy applied some medicine to his back.

" How did you guys even get these injuries on your back!?" Lucy asked in serious shock but seemed to be ignored. She put a band aid over the medicine and Natsu winced slightly. Lucy gasped and rubbed his back in comfort.

" Oh, I'm sorry." Natsu turned his head and smiled.

"Nah. I'm fine." Sting growled at the two, still waiting for Lucy to patch the rest of him up, he crossed his arms in annoyance and turned his head away from the smiling two.

He then felt a weight shift on his bed and he turned his head back around to Lucy who sat there. She grabbed his face and inspected it, Sting felt his cheeks get a little hot. She then rubbed the red mark on his cheek.

" Sorry for slapping you so hard..." Natsu scoffed and crossed his arms.

" What are you apologizing to him for? He deserved it." Lucy sighed and gave Natsu a blank stare, trying her hardest not to stare at his toned body instead. It was her first day and she's already initiated some kind of fight somehow. She placed a small bandage patch over Sting's eyebrow that somehow managed to get bruised up.

How Natsu hit him so high up there? Lucy would never know and decided not to think how, guessing she'd just be ignored again. She then smiled in victory when she finished Sting. She patted his shoulder rather harshly which wasn't intentional, making Sting wince.

" Okay! I'm all done with you, you can put your shirt back on now and head to class!" Lucy sang rather cheerfully. Sting gave her a strange look before sighing and standing up, putting his shirt on in the process.

" Okay, whatever... Thanks Blondie." He said casually, giving Natsu one last glare then walking out the room. Lucy then wondered if Sting knew he was blonde too. The two watched him walk out until he was out of sight. Lucy then turned to Natsu.

His arms were still crossed and he had a pout on his face while he glared at the ground. Lucy rested her hands on her hips once she stood up.

" What's wrong with you now?" She asked in what seemed to sound like an exasperated tone.

" You're too soft." Lucy gawked at him while she sat beside him, rummaging through the first aid kit. But her stupid expression soon turned into an amused smile as she thought of what her new friends had told her about Natsu. Shouldn't be the other way around?

" I'm too soft..?" Lucy repeated with a hint of slight amusement. While she applied some healing cream to a cut up bruise ( Again she would not question ) on his arm, Natsu raised a brow at her, a small smile coming up to his face as well.

" What are you laughing at?" Lucy let out a soft giggled and stuck the last band aid onto his body. " Who said I was laughing?" Lucy stood up and closed the medical kit while Natsu put his shirt back on along with his beloved scarf from his father.

" You just did." Lucy's smile widened and she wondered why she was smiling in the first place if there wasn't really anything to smile about. They were silent for the rest of their short time together in the infirmary. It wasn't that they didn't want to talk to each other, it's just that they didn't know _what _to talk about since they didn't know anything about each other.

They both walked out of the room together and before Lucy could even turn around to get to class Natsu stopped her.

" Hey Lucy." Lucy turned her head around and raised a brow.

" What?" Natsu proudly rested one hand above his thigh while the other arm stretched out towards Lucy courageously.

" Let's be friends!" Lucy eyed him, staring at his wide toothy grin that she'd only seen him give to his friends a few times today. She turned around and gave him a wry grin. She extended her hand out to his and grasped it.

They both smiled and shook hands.

" Okay then!"

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes groggily to the sound of an alarm clock going off. She lifted herself up and rested on one arm, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

" Hey Lucy! Get the hell up- Oh. You're up."

Lucy nearly broke her neck falling off the bed. She shot right up and stared at the window by her bed. There, Natsu was perched happily on the window seal. Lucy could feel her face flare up.

" Natsu! How the hell do you know where I live!?" Natsu scratched the back of his head lamely and shrugged.

" I was walkin' by here yesterday and I saw you walkin' in here with groceries." Lucy growled and smacked her hand to her face.

" But what if it wasn't my place and I was just running errands for someone?" She asked between closed teeth. Natsu's grin widened and he rested both hands behind his head.

" I knew you lived her 'cause I saw you getting dressed in front of your window, I think you'd look better in red bras. Plus you should really get some curtains or something." Her face was almost as crimson as Erza's hair. She grasped the brush by her bed and threw it at Natsu, which he dodged with no effort. Outside, a yell could be heard about someone screaming: " AH! My head- What the hell!?" The two both sweat dropped.

" Get out of here!" She grabbed for something else. Natsu raised his hands in surrender, smiling some type of knowing smile though he knew nothing. He turned around on the window seal, about to jump off. Lucy's jaw dropped, how was he able to jump down from a two a two story apartment?

" Fine. Fine. But Lucy..." Natsu turned his head over his shoulder and gave Lucy a very intense and serious look making Lucy gulp softly.

" You should really look into getting red bras." He laughed and then jumped off the window. Lucy squealed and looked over, sighing in relief when she saw him land perfectly. The relief soon was flooded away with embarrassment.

" NATSU! I'm going to kill you!"

**Author's note: **Hey guys, I know it seems a little rushed and all but I need to be working on my other stories too and I have stuff going on making it harder for me. Anyways, I'll try to post new chapters regularly, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Date?

Chapter 3: Date?

Natsu wasn't lying when he said he just happened to see Lucy walk into her house. It was fully just out of coincidence since he was already heading to the café' he was forced to go to that was across the man-made river from her house.

Erza, Gray, and Juvia wanted to go there to hang out and Gray didn't want to be the only guy there. Natsu was pissed off first, asking him why he couldn't just ask someone until his stomach began to rumble.

So there he was, waiting for his friends to get their crap inside there while he waited outside. He just happened to be at the right spot at the wrong time when he saw the light switch on from her window and the spot he was gave him a clear view of her getting undressed.

Hey, he's a guy so he couldn't help but stare. Finding a distaste to the lavender bra she had on.

" Red would look better..."

" Red would what?" Juvia asked from behind him. Natsu jumped, not even noticing them coming up from his side. He turned around to them and smiled with a laugh, ignoring their suspicious stares.

" Ah nothing. Hey Gray! Did you get my food!?"

* * *

" And that's... what... Happened." Lucy panted as she and Levy ran on the track. Levy and Lucy had most of the same classes together and they were having gym right now. Well their other friends had this class too but they were running buddies.

" Faster ladies! FASTER!" Their dreaded coach, Aquarius who was also the swimming coach yelled at them. Lucy and Levy shuddered, letting out another pant. They honestly didn't know what was wrong with the pace they were running right now. They were in the middle of the long, spread out group of running students ranging from fastest in the front to the slowest in the back.

" Aww...ww!" Levy tried to squeal but had a difficult time since she was running. Lucy glared ahead to the other side of the track where most of the boys were sprinting and competing, including Natsu who was bashing foreheads with Sting and Gray along with Jet, the fastest. They were easily lapping everyone with their pace.

" There's nothing... Cute about it." She panted once more. She heard the pounding of feet from behind her and knew it was the boys that she now considered to be idiots. Sting shot by her, yelling that he was the best. When he turned his head and made eye contact with her, he smiled and slowed down to her and Levy.

" Hey ladies." He said with no struggle and winked at Lucy specifically, Lucy could hear a soft giggle to her side, knowing it was Levy and sighed.

" Not now Sting." Lucy tried her hardest not to sound tired and more fit. Lucy had a dirty secret of stuffing her face with four large bags of chips a day. She was actually glad with how much her coach made her run or else she'd never be able to burn off what she gained.

Somehow, without managing to trip each other over, Sting slung an arm over her shoulder and smirked. Levy's eyes widened and she nudged Lucy's arm in shock. According to Levy, Sting was NEVER like this.

" Do you wanna hang out later?" Lucy then began to loose her composer, his weight was really a drag to her and slowing her down. Before she could respond, ( I see a pattern going on here ) Natsu shoved himself into Sting really hard, making Sting trip and fall over.

He fell in front of Lucy and Levy and they yelped in shock before tripping over him and falling down too, not having enough time to jump over. A few other people tripped and fell over them, including Elfman who nearly suffocated all of them with his size.

" NATSU!" They all screamed in fury, trying to squirm their way out of the dog pile. Natsu laughed , to Sting though, and just kept on running. Lucy's eyes flamed with rage. She obviously took it the wrong way.

An unknown adreniline pumped through her and she found herself out of the pile sprinting like she's never before. A cloud of dust could be seen behind her.

Natsu ran, feeling content with himself after his action to Sting. He really didn't like him being by Lucy at all, even if he's only known her for two days now. He heard his name being shouted to and he turned his head over his shoulder in curiosity.

What seemed to be a demon was running his way and his eyes widened, he shot his head around and started to run faster.

" Lucy..."

Wait, Lucy?

" KICK!" Natsu felt a foot slam into his back and he shot forward to the ground.

Lucy crossed her arms and stomped her foot slightly.

" It's rude to push people around Natsu." She said casually before walking over to Levy who finally got herself out of the pile and began running again.

" Oh? What's this!? You boys let some girl overthrow you!? FIVE EXTRA LAPS FOR EVERY BOY!" Aquarius yelled like a sadist. Almost every boy on the track could be heard yelling and bashing on Natsu and Sting.

* * *

" What's the deal Lucy!?" Natsu yelled but it sounded more like a whine than anything else. Lucy sighed and closed her book with a slam. She turned her head to the boy sitting next to her in their free period.

" At my old school, it was zero tolerance." Natsu scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

" Yeah? This school isn't like your old school. It's completely the opposite." Lucy placed her cherished book down on her desk gently.

" Yeah. I know, but I wasn't gonna let the culprit who had sacked almost five hundred pounds of body weight from the other students get away with it." Natsu gave Lucy a wry smile which she ignored politely.

" You are a very interesting person." Lucy's hand slapped onto the desk. Interesting? Where had she heard that?... Oh yeah, when Mira told her she was on Natsu's 'interesting' list.

" How so?" Natsu made a humming sound as he looked up to the ceiling and thought.

" Well... You're nice but can be really scary. Oh, and your also very weird, plus you're not exactly what you seem..." Lucy's eyes narrowed.

" And what exactly do you mean by that?" She eyed him harshly when he said his last statement. Natsu smiled a little nervously, his index finger scratching his cheek softly.

" Well, you're looks don't really portray your personality?..." Lucy sent him a deadly stare.

" And what's _that _supposed to mean!?" Natsu laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

" Ah... Nothin'... Well umm... See ya Lucy!" Natsu shot up and walked at the room tensely, feeling her glare of death all the way out the room as the bell rung.

Lucky for Lucy though, her next class was in the class she was in right now so she just kept on reading until class was supposed to start.

" Hey miss feisty." Lucy groaned inwardly as the sound of someone sitting next to her. She already knew who it was. She turned her head slowly to Sting, a blank stare on her face.

" What do you want?" She asked almost hurriedly. She honestly didn't have time for him right now since she was at the good part of her book and she wanted to know what happens to Isabel next.

Sting sat back in the chair ( which wasn't his assigned seat ) And slung an arm on the back rest of it. He smiled a sexy smile which Lucy didn't go unfazed by. Hey, the guy _was_ hot. She at least could admit that, in a matter of fact, she's never been surrounded by so many gorgeous men in her life seeing as to she being in an all girls academy.

" You never answered my question." Lucy sighed and turned her head back to her wonderful book.

" Yeah? And what question was that again?" She asked while being sucked back in to her book.

" Before shit head knocked us over at gym class, I asked if you wanted to go out on a date." She thought she had fully blocked him out but obviously didn't since she just so happened to choke on her spit and drop her book.

" A date!? From you? The guy who threatened to do horrible things to me just yesterday!?" Sting laughed and gave her a wink, throwing up a thumbs up.

" Spot on gorgeous!" Lucy gave him a long hard stare and soon enough, Sting actually started to get uncomfortable.

" Well?" He asked expectantly. No girl has ever turned him down before so this should be no different.

" No." Lucy broke it flat out and turned back to her book, the flustered girl that was just there seconds ago gone. Sting wondered how she could just change emotions so quickly. Sting sighed with a fascinated smile on his face, leaning back into his chair again.

" Come on. Please? Think of it as a sorry gift from me, we can do whatever you want." Lucy's ears perked up from her book and she gave Sting an interested glance.

" Anything?" He voice was filled with a mischievous intent and Sting wouldn't help but gulp, regretting what he had said.

" Sure..." Lucy put her hand to her chin and looked up to the ceiling in contemplation. Sting actually felt bad for picking on her yesterday now that he noticed how cute she could be, not to mention the fact that she seemed to stand to stand out from other girls.

" When?" Sting's face brightened up.

" How about Saturday, we can meet at the Magnolia Centre at noon." Lucy thought to herself for a bit longer, then sighing and nodding.

" Well I don't have anything else going on so why not. This better be good too or else I'll never forgive you." Sting nodded happily and brought her into a hug which she quickly jumped out of in shock, a small blush forming on her face.

" 'Kay Lucy. Then Saturday it is. You better be there." Lucy waved him off as the bell rang and the teacher walked in

" Yes, yes. Now go to your desk." Sting waved her off before walking away as the teacher yelled at him for being out of his seat.

Lucy placed her book down and sighed.

She should have lied about not being busy.

**Author's note:** He guys. Yeah I know, I know. I haven't updated in a while and there's not a lot of nalu interaction in this chapter either. But trust me when I say this. It WILL become VERY interesting soon. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. The 'Date'

ATTENTION: this is not a StiCy... perhaps... Nalu

Chapter 4: The 'Date'

Today was the day, the day Lucy could actually wait for any day. When she had told her new found group of friends about her 'date' with Sting they all literaly went silent with shock. Except Mira though, she was squealing like a school girl... Wait a minute...

Anyways, they soon started to give her smug grins, Besides Natsu that is though. He gave her a disappointed stare as he just crossed his arms. She just shrugged.

Now looking at herself in the mirror, she wondered why she was getting so dressed up for some lousy date with a guy she had no interest in. She was currently in a light blue shirt with long flowy cuffed sleeves, her shirt was tucked in loosely to a white skirt with frills and she had on blue ballet shoes with white knee-high socks. Her hair was up in it's original half updo with a blue bow.

She sighed and grabbed her purse, heading to the door of her lovely apartment which her daddy was so kind enough to pay for her so she wouldn't need a job yet. She didn't understand her dad at all, first he'll be a prick, then he'll be all nice and bubbly, then he'll be serious, then he won't-ARGH it was so frustrating, her dad, her school, even her lifestyle that she just had to leave.

Lucy didn't even know she was already at her aimed destination until she actually bumped into someone. She looked around.

No Sting in sight.

Lucy sighed and sat down on the lovely fountain that was plastered right in the middle of the centre. She sat and admired the beautiful city which she was so lucky to be able to come to. She didn't notice at all when some shadows came up from beside her.

" Hey gorgeous. What're you doing all by yourself at a place like this." Lucy already new that the guy(s) behind her weren't Sting so she decided not to pay the men any mind.

" I'm waiting for a 'friend'." Two guys sat down on either side of her, and she grumbled.

" Oh? How 'bout we keep you some company while you wait for whoever you're waitin' for." Before Lucy could speak, some one already beat her to it.

" I'd rather you not." The three looked up to the man infront of them and Lucy sighed of relief. She jumped up and hugged his right arm, looking at the shocked men infront of them.

" See? I told you." She smiled at them while they stood up and grumbled mean words before walking off. Once they were out of sight, Lucy immediantly let go.

" Hey, why'd you let go?" Lucy grabbed her purse off from the fountain and eyed him.

" I have no interest in being all up on you." Sting smirked and slung an arm around her shoulder, making her shiver slightly in discomfort.

" I wouldn't mind it, lil' blondie." He whispered in her ear. She shreaked and jumped away from him, a blush plastered on her face.

' Man this guy is hot!' She thought to herself as she finally took a chance to actually get a good look at him for the first time. The way his bisceps rippled when he crossed his arms over his broad chest, and the way he gave her a lop-sided smirk. Ugh! she couldn't stand the handsome man!

" Like what you see?" All of Lucy's attraction suddenly vanished and all emotion was gone. Sting seriously wondered how she did that.

" No. And you're a blonde too." Sting ignored her last retort and slung his arm around the small female that actually stood right to his chin. She was so cute. Lucy sighed and brought her book out of her purse and began reading.

" You're gonna run into someone if you do that."

" Then you would too since you're clung to me."

" Heh. Not unless I let go of you." Lucy stopped her reading and looked up at him. He gave her a curious stare.

" If you do that, I _will _kill you." Sting gulped slightly and laughed. He squeezed her a littled in the arm that was around her shoulder.

" You're so blunt." Lucy was just about to start reading again when a deliscious aroma filled her nostrils. Her head followed the deliscious scent which lead straight to the bakery she had been wanting to visit. She cried in delight and shoved her book back into her purse and practically ran over there, pretty much diching Sting.

She walked in and took a big whif of the are, sighing contently. Sting soon came in after her and glared at her.

" Way to just leave me there." Lucy waved him off and started walking down the aisle of the pastry selection.

" Yeah, yeah, you're fine." She spoke to the man behind the counter sweetly and pointed to the sweet she wanted. The man smiled and handed her the desert and just as she was about to pay, she turned her head to Sting.

" Aren't you going to get anything?" She asked sweetly. Sting shrugged and shook his head.

" Nah. I'm not into sweet things." Lucy shrugged and turned her head back to the man, paying her bill and thanking him. She dragged Sting by the arm to the eating area outside.

" Come on! I want to eat out here!" She sang all giddily. Sting's eyebrows furrowed. She really did have a strange personality. When they got to the table Lucy picked, she dove into her cake. Her eyes were filled with stars.

" It's so good.~" She sighed happily. Sting watched her boredly. Her face was so cute, he smiled.

" Let me have a bite." Lucy eyed him.

" But I thought you said you didn't like sweet things." Sting shrugged.

" Eh. Lemme have a bite." Lucy shrugged.

" Okay... If you say so then, but it's really sweet." She broke off a small peice with her fork and handed it to Sting. He leaned over, just about to bite it when sh snatched it away and put it in her mouth. Sting glared.

" Hey! That's low." Lucy smirked evilly.

" That was payback." Sting leaned back in his chair and eyed her, a smirk forming on his own lips.

" Are you playing hard to get?" Lucy gave him a look and shrugged.

" No. I'm not playing hard at anything." Before Sting could say another word, Lucy shoved a peice of her cake into his mouth. Sting began to gag and spit it out.

" Too sweet!" Lucy sat back and grabbed her stomach, laughing hysterically.

" Lucy? Sting? What's going on here?" The two stopped from there act and turned there heads in curiousity to the fimiliar voice.

There stood Erza, Natsu , Gray, and Mira. Lucy smiled at the group and waved while Sting just glared at a certain someone.

" Hey guys! What're you guys doing here." Natsu huffed angrily, still glaring at Sting, and crossed his arms.

" I got my ass dragged out of my own house to do something with these people again." Gray shoved him in the shoulder with force.

" Hey! I wasn't draggin' no one this time!" The boys stopped from there argument once they felt the deadly glares of the two girls beside them. Once they had settled down, Mira went back to her cheerful state.

" Erza and I wanted to go shopping, but we neede some guy critics as well, so we brought these two!" Mira sang. Lucy smiled and nodded and then titlted her head to the side.

" Then why are you guys here." Gray smirked and nudged Natsu in the shoulder, in which he was getting along with the joke right away.

" Erza can smell cake from a mile away." Gray snickered to Natsu but it could clearly be heard by everyone there. Natsu snickered back.

" That's why she needs to exercize so much." The two were silence soon enough with two big whacks on the back of there heads by none other than Erza.

" Erza wanted cake," Mira said bluntly and then smiled. " Can you guys watch after these two idiots while we get some cake?" Lucy nodded waved to the two girls who entered the bakery. She then turned around to be hit with awkward tension.

Natsu and Sting were literally sending death glares so hard, that if looks could kill, the entire population of Magnolia would be dead. Lucy and Gray leaned away from the two enemies.

" The hell's wrong with them?" Gray asked Lucy as she finished her last slice of cake. She shrugged.

" Who knows. Maybe they're still mad at eachother from the other day." Gray smirked at Lucy.

" Probably since Natsu's got a soft spot for you." He whispered. Lucy blushed and turned her head to Gray.

" What are you talking about!? Stop messing with me." She gave him a playful, yet painful smack on the arm. Gray winced and rubbed his injured arm.

" Hey, I'm just sayin'."

" So Lucy, Where do you wanna go next?" Sting smirked as he turned his head away from Natsu, watching him flare up from the corner of his eyes. Lucy looked up into the clouds in thought.

" I-"

" Nowhere." Natsu stood beside her with his arms crossed. Sting stood up.

" What'cha tryin' to say, tough shot?" Natsu scoffed and gave him an amused glare.

" The only reason she's coming along with you is because ou pretty much gave her no choice." Lucy looked back at the two frantically while Gray just sat back in the backround, fully interested in the moment.

" You guys..." Lucy smiled nervously.

' I see a pattern forming here...' She though to herself with displeasure. Sting stood up in his face and budded foreheads with him. People around them soon began to stare and whisper.

" A lover's quarrel?" Lucy could here somebody ask. Gray then picked her up off her seat and dragged her away from the two.

" Gr-Gray?" Gray was staring at the two in amusement.

" Do you really want to be caught up in that?" Lucy stared at him in confusement before turning her head around, met with Sting and Natsu already fighting. Lucy sighed and smacked her hand to her forehead.

Just then, Erza and Mira stomped out angrily.

" What the hell are you two doing!" Erza screamed before all chaos broke loose.

Just to say the least. Lucy and the rest were banned from ever going back there.

**Author's note:** Hey guys. Just thought I would finish up this chapter before I went off to bed. Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a follow or a fav. along with a review! :)


	5. Tutor Us

Chapter 5: Tutor Us

About a month and a half has passed since the incident and Erza has still not gotten over her depression from being banned from the recently opened bakery. Other than that, everything was moving smoothly with Lucy's life.

She had great friends, the holiday's were coming up, and she was acing every single class for end of terms. It was a break period for Lucy at the moment and she happily sat on a bench in the courtyard reading a new book she and Levy had found in the public library.

" Lucy!" Lucy lifted her head from her book and looked around the courtyard. She could've sworn her name was just called. After checking the perimeter with her eyes one last time, she finally shrugged and brought her eyes back down to her book.

" LUCY!" Lucy shot up from her book and glared, looking around the area.

" This better not be some type of a prank." She grumbled to herself. There was a loud rumble ahead of her and she squinted her eyes to get a better look.

There in the distance were two figures dashing straight towards her. An eyebrow rose as she stood up, awaiting the two people coming up to her. On further inspection, the two people were Natsu and Gray.

" Natsu? Gray?" Lucy's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms once they arrived right in front of her. " This better not be some kind of a joke. I'm just getting to the good part of my book." The two boys both shook their head quickly.

" Nah. Will you help us study?" Gray pleaded along side with Natsu. Lucy perked up and her glare was switched with a look of confusion.

" Study? Just have Levy help you."

" We tried but she was so confusing!" Natsu whined while Gray shook his head in agreement.

Lucy sighed and rubbed her temples.

" What do you need to study for?" She asked quietly, not exactly so enthusiastic about helping them out. Natsu and Gray cheered in victory.

" Health." They both roared at once. Lucy plugged her ears, wincing from their close proximity.

" Of course health... You wouldn't know the last thing in health, only destruction." Natsu laughed slightly when he noticed most of that was meant towards him.

" Well... Can we start today after school?" He asked slowly. Lucy looked up in thought before sighing and nodding.

" I guess so, I don't have anything going on. Come to my place after school." She said just as the bell rang for the next class. She turned around and picked up her book that was on the bench before heading off to her next class.

" Thanks Lucy!" The two sang like little angels.

" Sure." She mumbled.

* * *

" Why are you following me?" The agitation could be heard in her question as she turned around from her locker to be confronted by the two boy she was to tutor later. They both shrugged.

" We're waitin' on you, ya turtle." Natsu said rather bluntly. Lucy growled at him and slammed her locker shut after taking her bag out.

" Okay, come Gray. We have some tutoring to do." Gray nodded and began to follow her.

" Hey! Whatta bout me!?" Lucy turned her head to Natsu, making him lean back slightly.

" I remember telling you before I was zero tolerance. So I don't want any of your fooling around during precious learning time, okay?" Natsu nodded with a dopey smile, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

" Yeah, yeah." The three soon left the school and headed to Lucy's apartment. Once they got their, Gray gave out a whistle in awe.

" This is a pretty nice place you've got for yourself Lucy." Lucy only simply nodded, grabbing her key out of her bag and unlocking the door. Once they were inside the two men started to wander about her apartment.

" Hey! What do you guys think you're doing? Go wait in the living room, I'm going to get some juice." Gray only shrugged while Natsu grumbled, he was feeling very adventurous at the moment and Lucy just totally ruined the mood.

The two waited rather quietly for once, Gray sat on the couch while Natsu the chair, neither wanting to be caught dead sitting next to each other. Lucy soon entered back in with comfortable clothes on and a tray of three drinks and some cookies.

" Here, It's fruit punch, and come sit on the floor so we're closer to the coffee table, don't worry about bringing a pillow, I have some pads." The two obliged, as soon as they were settled down with their textbooks and papers out, Lucy handed them their drinks.

Natsu greedily reached for a cookie but Lucy whacked it away.

" I'm going to try a method that I use to do with my study partners at my old school. I will quiz you every now and then after I teach you about a certain section, if you get the answer right, you get a reward." Gray seemed cool with it but Natsu only glared at her while he rubbed his throbbing hand.

" Sounds good to me." Gray smiled, crossing his arms. Lucy gave him a smile and then brought out her textbook.

" Okay, take out your books and go to pg.136."

* * *

" Thanks for the tutoring Lucy. It helped a lot. I gotta go now, it's getting pretty late, see ya tomorrow." Gray smiled before exiting out her door, Lucy gave him a small smile back as she waved goodbye. When he was out of sight, she closed her door and sighed, walking back in to her living room to see a sleeping Natsu.

" Geez, that Natsu. He was only awake for like two hours before falling asleep. Well, at least Gray will do better in that class." Lucy walked over to the coffee table and watched Natsu's peaceful sleeping state.

' He's actually pretty cute when he's asleep.' Lucy thought to herself, smiling. She crawled over next to Natsu and poked his cheek. He made a weird face and scrunched his nose for a second before relaxing, a little smile coming to his face. Lucy giggled.

" Come on Natsu, it's time to wake up, you need to leave." She said softly as she gently shook his shoulder. Natsu turned his head and murmured something before shifting and laying his head down on her lap. Lucy's body stiffened and her cheeks started to burn.

She tapped his head a few times, trying to stir him from his sleep.

" Natsu. Natsu get up." Her eyebrows twitched, it was almost nine o'clock, she wanted to go to sleep early today and Natsu wasn't exactly helping at the moment. Lucy sighed and leaned her back up against her couch, her tapping on Natsu's head slowly turning into pats.

And then there she was, comforting the man she was trying to wake up as she just let him lay on her lap.

' He must've been exhausted. No surprise from all the sports he's been doing.' She then glanced down at the salmon haired man, actually feeling some pity for him. Lucy sighed.

" Well, I guess a few minutes wouldn't hurt." She told herself as she stroked his head. She just laid there, listening to the even sounds of his breathing and the quiet ticking of her clock. It must've been magic or she was really exhausted because next thing she knew?

She fell asleep too.

**Author's note: **Hey guys! I know this is sort of a small chapter. I was just really lacking the inspiration for this chapter. And this my friends, is where the nalu of the story begins! :) I hope ya'll are ready. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
